


Manhandled

by giantsequoia



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: Repost of an old fic. James does Shepard a favour.





	Manhandled

**Author's Note:**

> **FYI:** This story is fantasy. The sex it depicts is not intended to be realistic.

When James stepped out of the elevator and into Shepard’s cabin, the Commander was already lying on his bed, mostly undressed. He wore nothing but a pair of Alliance-issue boxerbriefs, in which one hand was buried while the other held a book in front of his face. James couldn’t help snickering.

“What are you doing, Loco? Jerking off to a fuckin’ book?”

Shepard lowered his book just enough to shoot James a simmering glance over the cover. “What took you so long?” he complained. “I called you half an hour ago.”

“Esteban had dibs, ese,” James said as he approached the bed, after keying the door closed and locking it behind him. “He needed help fixing the shuttle. I couldn’t just leave him holding an inertial dampener coil ‘cause the Commander’s horny.”

“By all means, invite him up next time,” Shepard said as James reached the bed. “The more the merrier.”

James considered. “I honestly don’t know if he’d be cool with that,” he said after a moment. “Studly though we both are.” He demonstrated the point by reaching down to tug his shirt out of his belt and pulling it smoothly over his head. Shepard watched appreciatively.

“His loss,” he said. “I’m just glad I don’t have to wait any longer. I can only edge myself for so long, you know.”

Tossing his shirt aside, James kneeled onto the bed and shuffled forward. He ran his hands up Shepard’s shins. The title of the book Shepard was holding caught his eye, and he took a closer look. A goofy smile spread across his face.

“‘Manhandled’?” James read with incredulous amusement. “‘Gripping Tales of Gay Erotic Fiction’ ... oho, I see. I see how it is. Your fuckbuddy took his sweet time answering your booty call, so you went and got a little something to hold you over. That about right?”

“Well, when my fuckbuddy is Jimmy boy Vega... damn, you smell good... surely you can’t blame me for being a little impatient,” Shepard said softly as James leaned over him, bracing himself under Shepard’s arms.

“Obviously.” James lowered himself down to give Shepard a kiss. He pressed forward with his tongue, and Shepard responded eagerly, one hand still on the book between them, the other cupping James’s jaw.

“So,” James said a minute later after their lips had parted and reconnected several times, and Shepard’s face had taken on a lazy, blissful smile. “What are you in the mood for, my horny friend?”

“Cock,” Shepard said immediately. “Yours. In my mouth.”

James laughed. “That’s what I like about you, Loco. You know what you want, and you’re not shy about it.”

“Feed it to me,” Shepard went on. “Nice and deep. As deep as you can go. Give it to me rough.”

James raised his eyebrows. “You mean-”

“Yes,” Shepard cut him off. “That’s exactly what I mean.” He tugged his hand out from between their bodies and batted his book lightly against James’s head. “Go on... manhandle me. If it helps, consider it a direct order.”

James smirked and took the book from Shepard’s hand, setting down on the table beside the bed. “You’re the Commander.”

He rolled off of Shepard and onto his feet beside the bed, and then started undoing his belt. Shepard sat up, watching him avidly, one hand petting the bulge in his boxerbriefs.

James kicked off his boots and dug his toes into the hem of his socks, removing each one with the opposite foot. Shepard moved forward to sit on the edge of the bed, undoing James’s zipper while he was still working on his belt buckle.

“You really are hungry for it,” James commented. Shepard’s response, upon revealing James’s very full navy blue jockstrap with its white Alliance logo emblazoned proudly on the pouch, was to moan “Oh fuck” and bury his face in it. James growled approvingly and pushed against the back of Shepard’s head with his hand, enjoying the silky sensations against his rapidly hardening dick. “Now I really am sorry it took me so long.”

“You bastard, you know what jockstraps do to me,” Shepard said in a muffled voice. “You know, you must have planned this. Making me wait for half an hour... then showing up smelling like gun oil and sweat and musk... ngh, fuck.” He grabbed a handful of bulging jockstrap and tugged it aside to run his tongue up the sensitive flesh at the joint of James’s thigh.

“I might have thought ahead a little bit,” James said smugly as he stroked the skin under Shepard’s ear, keeping up a gentle pressure on the back of his head. “You should know by now that I’m more than just a pretty face, Loco.”

“More than a pretty face, a gorgeous muscular body, a big thick juicy vascular cock... as if that’s not enough.” Sick of waiting, Shepard slipped the pouch of James’s jockstrap over his dick, letting it spring free, and took his balls in hand.

“Is ‘vascular’ a good th-” James cut himself off with a groan when Shepard dove forward, taking all nine inches of mostly-hard brown dick deep into the pit of his throat in one swallow. “Oh, fuuuck, Loco! I love it when you do that! Yeah...”

Shepard had pressed his face right into James’s groin, taking several moments to suck happily on the hefty dick lodged in his throat before coming up for air. James held Shepard’s head down with both hands and ground his hips against him, murmuring a stream of filthy encouragement. By the time James allowed Shepard to draw back and take a breath, he was fully erect. His dick was rock hard and curved majestically, shiny with spit. A trail of pre-come dangled between the head and Shepard’s lip, which Shepard promptly licked up and swallowed.

James hardly needed to urge him on, so eager was Shepard to get back into it. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times, tasting more pre-come, and then swallowed all nine inches again. He bobbed back up and went down again, several times in quick succession, working with his lips and tongue all the while. James cursed fluently in Spanish and secured his grip on either side of Shepard’s head.

“Yeah... hungry little puta, you love that cock, don’t you? Mmmhmm. Damn, you’re good at this. Esteban doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

Shepard pulled back for a brief respite, eyes bright and face flushed, licking under the head. James took his dick in hand and slapped Shepard hard across the face with it several times, biting his lip. Shepard ginned.

“You want some more?” James taunted him, rubbing the head of his dick across Shepard’s lips. “Huh? Want some of this?”

“Please,” Shepard groaned, trying to get his mouth around the head again, but James wouldn’t let him.

“Suck my balls first.”

Shepard gladly leaned forward, first running his tongue up and back down the length of James’s shaft, and then taking both heavy balls into his mouth and sucking gently. James stroked Shepard’s forehead with his thumb and jacked himself in a slow, steady rhythm. Once or twice he smacked Shepard’s face with his cock again, at which Shepard let out a soft, horny giggle. One of his hands was buried in the boxerbriefs he still wore, stroking his own fully hard dick so the head rubbed against his underwear. The fabric there was damp and shiny with his pre-come. His other hand cupped James’s balls for easy sucking.

“Alright, enough playing around,” James said huskily after a few more minutes. “I’m gonna bust soon just from that cock-hungry look on your face, Loco.”

“That’s the idea,” Shepard shot back, arching his eyebrows and smirking mischievously. “I said I wanted it rough, didn’t I? What are you waiting for?”

James growled and grabbed him by his jaw, forcing his mouth into position for his cock, which he guided into position with his other hand. “Open,” he commanded. Shepard obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue for James to slide his cock along as he inserted it. He pushed it in, deeper, all the way, his eyes locked on Shepard’s as his shaft disappeared into that willing, eager throat.

“Goddamn,” James said admiringly. “That’s so fucking hot, Loco. No gag reflex at all. I love how you can just take all that dick with no trouble.”

Shepard stared into his eyes, imploring him to take what he wanted. His hand was still on his own cock, gripping it tightly but barely moving to keep his orgasm at bay.

James wasted no more time, getting a solid grip on either side of Shepard’s head and starting to fuck his throat. His balls slapped repeatedly against Shepard’s chin, accompanied by flecks and strings of Shepard’s spit and his own pre-come. When Shepard showed no signs of discomfort, James sped up his pace, pumping himself into his Commander’s mouth harder and faster. He gritted his teeth, feeling a powerful orgasm gathering in the pit of his groin.

“Awww, yeah,” James growled. “Here it comes, puta. You ready for this? You want some hot jizz in your throat, huh?”

Shepard let out a somewhat muffled moan of anticipation and threw himself into taking every inch of James’s dick, energetically matching the Lieutenant’s thrusts and sucking whenever his abused throat muscles could muster the strength. His hand worked furiously on his cock, his own orgasm imminent.

James let out a snarl and slammed his cock in at the apex of his rhythm, pressing Shepard’s head into his groin and holding it there forcefully as he came. He shot twice right down his Commander’s throat before his trembling hands let up and Shepard pulled back, gasping. Another shot coated Shepard’s lips and tongue, and a few more splattered over his cheeks. Shepard grinned up at him as James, panting, started slowly stroking his dick again, working himself down from the tumultuous climax. He slid the head against Shepard’s extended tongue, squeezing out another few gobs and smearing them around with a smile. Affectionately, he rubbed the top of Shepard’s head.

It wasn’t long before Shepard, excited by the erotic intensity of James’s release, tilted his head back with a groan and shot a load of his own into his boxerbriefs. He leaned back against the bed, supporting himself with his free hand and watching James with a lazy smile. He lifted his spunk-covered hand to his mouth and started licking it clean.

Smirking, James wiped his own come off of Shepard’s face with a thumb and fed it to him. Shepard sucked his thumb clean, swallowing it all eagerly.

“Good boy,” James said, because he knew that Shepard liked it when he called him that.

Shepard gave him a crooked smile. “Thanks for that, James. Good stress relief.”

“As if you’re the one thanking me, when you give such good head I’d probably pay you to do it, if it wasn’t against regulations.”

“Right, because me doing it for free is totally in line with regulations.”

“Wartime regulations. Relaxed, the kind where lesser violations that don’t interfere with duty can slide, so long as they contribute to keeping morale high and soldiers in top form... right? That’s the justification, isn’t it?” James asked, not really able to keep the snickers out of his voice but not really trying very hard, either.

“Something like that.” Shepard was staring at James’s dick, which was still semi-hard. He reached up and took it in hand, and gave him a few squeezes. James hardened again instantly, returning to full stiffness in moments. Shepard grinned.

“So.”

“So,” James said.

“Is your morale high enough yet?”

“I dunno,” James said with mock thoughtfulness. “How about you?”

“I think I need some more morale-boosting. You want some more?”

“Hell yes,” James said, and tickled him under the chin.


End file.
